


Aftershock (a BH6 drabble)

by theREDwriter08



Category: Baymax - Fandom, BigHero6 - Fandom, Hiro Hamada - Fandom
Genre: Baymax - Freeform, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Disney, GoGo Tomago - Freeform, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Other, Tadashi Hamada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theREDwriter08/pseuds/theREDwriter08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Big Hero 6 Alternate Ending]</p><p>History repeated itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershock (a BH6 drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't lose him, too

"Please don't go."

He breathed out. "You don't understand."

"But I - _we_ do, Hiro. We want him back as much as you do, but there's just no other way. It's _too_   **dangerous**." GoGo said, her hands clenched into fists.

"It's funny." He chuckled. "I tried to stop my brother, too."

His smile faded. "But I'm done - _tired_  of losing the people I care about. I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers, **no** , not him, not this time." He sighed solemnly. "And besides," he continued, looking away. "someone has to help."

With his fears dumped, he jumped in.

 

 


End file.
